the proposal
by wolfstar4ever
Summary: After getting the sheriffs blessing, scott proposes to stiles


Scott nervously rang the doorbell of the Stilinski home. Stiles, he knew, was not at home and that was why he rang the bell instead of just walking inside. His purpose for visiting was to speak with Noah.

When Noah opened the door and saw Scott he laughed. "You don't need to ring the doorbell Scott. You're practically family."

"I need to talk to you about something important," Scott said nervously.

Noah tensed up. "Did something happen with Stiles? Is he alright?"

"Yes, he's fine. Sorry for scaring you. It does concern him though."

Noah looked worried and allowed Scott to enter. Noah sat on the couch and waited for his sons boyfriend to speak. "Are you going to let me know whats going on because you are really worrying me Scott."

"Sorry Noah," Scott replied nervously. "I'm just really nervous."

"I can see that. Why don't you sit down. Can I get you some water or something stronger?"

"No thank you," Scott replied, taking a seat on the other end of the couch that Noah was sitting on. "Stiles is fine. You know him. He's amazing. We're great. He doesn't know I'm here actually. I wanted to talk to you to sort of get your permission to propose to him. I love Stiles more than life itself and will do anything for him. I want to take our relationship to the next level. I want to marry him. I want you to give your blessing to us getting married."

Noah laughed. "You really had me worried there for a minute there Scott. Of course you have my blessing! I could not pick a better person for my son to be with!" Noah gave Scott a hug. Scott smiled because he couldn't imagine having a better father. Stiles father was the best. Unlike his father, Noah actually loved Scott even if he hasn't been the least troublesome kid in the world.

"Thank you. I was slightly worried even though I don't know why," Scott told him.

"Well, Scott, you're a great guy. What does Stiles think you're doing?"

"I told him that I was going for a run. He wanted to come but I told him I wanted to go alone. He isn't exactly the quickest runner but I love him. He was slightly disappointed but he'll understand once I propose and let him know what happened. I don't like lying to him. Although I didn't really lie. I did run here from my house. I decided to pop by and visit my mom before coming here. I told her I was going to propose and she started crying. I already have the ring. Do you want to see it?" Noah nodded, and Scott showed him the ring. "I've been saving up for a long time for this. Think Stiles will like it?"

"I think he'll love it," Noah replied, ignoring the tears that filled his eyes. Scott smiled as Noah wiped his eyes claiming allergies were bothering him.

"I'm going to do it tonight. I cannot wait any longer," Scott said with his big dopey grin.

"Ok. Well, you better get going. Have him call me when it happens. The two of you should come down next weekend and we can celebrate as a family," Noah suggested.

Scott grinned. "Yeah, that would be nice. I should go. I'll see you later. Thanks for your blessing! I cannot live without your son. Seriously. He is very special."

"Yeah, I know."

Scott sped to the apartment that he shared with Stiles thirty minutes outside Beacon Hills as fast as he could. Stiles was lying on the couch in his boxers when Scott entered out of breath.

"Hey Scott. You were gone an awfully long time," Stiles said raising an eyebrow at his boyfriend.

Scott laid on top of Stiles and gave him a kiss. "You think I lied to you? I did technically go for a run. I love you Stiles."

Stiles grinned at Scott and ran a hand through his messy hair. "You do smell as if you've been running so I know that you haven't lied. Although I do get the sense that you're hiding something."

Scott kissed Stiles. "I love you. More than anything. Come on. Let's go for a walk"

"I really don't feel like going anywhere," Stiles replied wrapping his arms around Scott, so Scott couldn't get up. Scott laughed and knew that he could easily break free from Stiles grip because of his werewolf strength but he didn't want to leave. "Whatever it is you were going to talk to me about, you can talk to me here on this couch. I'm quite comfortable. Although I'm not completely comfortable with your smelly body on me." Stiles was on point with his teasing insults.

"I don't smell that bad do I," Scott asked suddenly self conscious.

Stiles rolled his eyes and released his tight grip on his boyfriend. "No Scott. I'm teasing you."

"I know that. I love you Stiles. I remember the first time I realized I had feelings for you was when we were in seventh grade. You had punched Jackson in the face after he made fun of me for having to use an inhaler. I wanted to kiss you so much after that moment and I felt so bad that you got detention that I had to go and do something to get into detention with you."

Stiles grinned. "Nice times. Jackson may have changed but he's still a jerk."

Scott softly kissed Stiles lips. "I love you. I could go on this big speech about all of my favorite moments with you but I will get to the point. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to marry you." Scott pulled out the ring from his back pocket. Stiles eyes widened and he opened his mouth to say something but Scott silenced him with a kiss. "Will you marry me? Now is the time that you can say something."

Stiles laughed. "Yes you big dork. I'll marry you!"

Scott grinned and kissed Stiles hard. "I love you." The ring looked so good on Stiles finger. "Stiles McCall!"

"Scott Stilinski," Stiles said grinning. "We can discuss last names later. Did you really just propose to me? This moment feels so surreal that I have to ask if this just happened."

Scott laughed and kissed Stiles all over. "Yes I did and you said yes. You are going to marry me. We are going to get married. I went to get your fathers blessing. He wants us to come down next weekend and have a family dinner to celebrate and I think that's a good idea."

"I think that's a great idea," Stiles said smiling at his fiancé. "You're my fiancé. I can't believe it."

"Believe it Stiles. It's real. It's happening," Scott told him giving him another kiss.

"I hope that you're happy Scott because you ruined a perfectly good proposal. I was planning on proposing to you in about five months on the anniversary of the day that we met."

Scott looked at him mouth open. "What?"

"Yeah. It was going to be so much more romantic than this," Stiles teased.

"Do you want me to unpropose," Scott asked nibbling on Stiles ear.

"No. This was perfect. Seriously. This has been the best day of my life. Because of you."

Scott stood up. "I know that you don't want to move, but I'd like to take you into the bedroom so we can celebrate more comfortably. Is that alright with you?"

Stiles grinned. "Yes. I suppose I could move for that." Scott helped Stiles up and together they walked into their bedroom to celebrate their engagement.


End file.
